


Time (A Once Upon a Time Story)

by marypoppins9310



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marypoppins9310/pseuds/marypoppins9310
Summary: What do we really know about Wonderland? What were Cora s true intentions for coming to Storybrook? What would happen if the Charmings were forced to deal with a past too painful to remember? What if Grace woke up one day with a clue about the whereabouts of a woman thought dead by all?
Relationships: Mad Hatter | Jefferson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

Sometimes, I like to pretend that all of that never happened. I like to pretend that the Evil Queen never cast that curse, that my husband and my daughter weren´t the unfortunate victims of our rivalry. A rivalry that I never understood until I found out the truth about my parents. And my sister. 

I suppose the clues, the facts, had always been there. I was just too enamoured with my life to notice. I was in love. I believed that as long as both of them were with me, everuthing would be all right. What a fool I was. 

I failed them. I failed my husband, my daughter, my family. I failed the people of the Enchanted Forest, as well as the people of Wonderland, and all other realms. I failed them, Henry. And I could´nt do anything about it. Until now, I suppose. Now I can make it right. It doesn´t matter how much it will cost me. It doesn´t matter that I will leave all of you behind. It doesn´t matter, for I know that you will be all right. I know that you will get through this, and you will all be happy, with time. 

You all get to enjoy your happy ending, after all. Even if I can´t be a part of it.


	2. Chapter One

**_Storybrook, Maine. Now._ **

_Welcome to Storybrook, Maine._

Alice stared at the sign with a small amount of trepidation, nerves beginning to make her wonder if she was making the right choice for the fifth time that day. The blonde couldn´t help but be worried about what would probably happen the moment she arrived at the forsaken town they called Storybrook. However, she also couldnt help to be relieved. Finally, after years of searching, the young traveler would be reunited with those who had been left behind when the Evil Queen had cast her curse.

The curse. The reason why hundreds of lives had been drastically changed, including hers. Though she wasn´t present at the time that wretched woman cast it, she had felt it all the same when her husband and her daughter had been taken to another land. A land without magic. A land she hadn´t been able to access until her sister broke the curse days ago.

Her sister. Emma. The same sister she had been attached to at the hip, the same sister who had been her rock for years until their fall out years ago. Alice sighed. Thinking about that day always made all the bad memories resurface. However, it also made her want to hit her sister on the head multiple times for her damn stubborness, though she couldn´t actually blame her. The blonde shared the same fiery streak as Emma.

If she actually thought about it, she supposed she could have told her the truth in a gentler way, not that her older sister would have believed her anyway. After all, it´s not everyday that your younger sister starts talking about some random land where creatures could talk and food made you grow to the size of a giant, or shrink to the size of a mouse. And let´s not get started on the woman who ruled it. Alice shuddered at the thought of her. The Queen of Hearts. Cora. Regina´s mother and a very powerful, dark woman with a twisted sense of justice and a love for beheading those who she considered weak, unloyal or simply unworthy of living.

The traveler tensed her jaw at the thought of what Cora and her daughter had done to her family. And all of it, only for revenge against a little girl too innocent to think about the consequences of telling the Queen of Hearts about her daughter´s love. Poor Snow, Regina´s stepdaughter and Alice´s mother, who suffered a fate worse that even death when she was forced to leave her only daughters, her beautiful twin baby girls, behind in order to sabe them from a terrible fate.

Of course, Alice had not known any of this at first. In fact, she came onto this information years after she was taken to the Land Without Magic, just after her twentieth birthday. That was the day it all changed for the young Swan girl. On that fateful day, young Alice had been introduced to a land full of wonderful creatures, amazing landscapes, and new dreams. However, Alice had also been a witness to it´s darkest side. Madness, in fact, seemed to be lurking around each corner, and many of the inhabitants of that land had fallen prey to it´s grip.

But not Alice. Never Alice, for that land had always loved the young woman who dared to go against the twisted witch who ruled it, who had helped all who had required, and had stolen a portal jumper´s heart without even trying. The young woman who held that land´s heart in her gentle hands, who was destined to do great things and would restore its glory when the time came.

It´s why they called her Alice in Wonderland, after all.

**_Wonderland. Many years ago._ **

_The twenty-year-old woman could hardly believe it. Who could have thought that following that white rabbit who had been trying to get her attention for days would have led to this? What even was this? A land inside a rabbit hole? No, it couldn´t be. It was impossible. Ye there she was, surrounded by a giant forest full of the most remarkable colours, and the most alluring of smells._

_-Curioser and curiouser -she muttered._

_The blonde stood up from where she was standing between two bushes, fixing her hair -which, at this point, had already fallen out of her braid- and taking a look around, trying to see if she could find anyone who could tell her where she was. After a few moments, she decided that she couldn´t._

_-What shall I do, then? Where is that rabbit? -Alice wondered._

_-Right here, young lady -a voice answered from behind her, startling the young blonde and causing a small scream to leave her mouth. As soon as she did, she was met with the sight of a rabbit with white fur standing on its hind legs and holding a pocket watch with his right hand. Paw. Whatever._

_-Who are you? -she asked him, staring at him in wonder and surprise, Thinking she was dreaming._

_The rabbit spent a few moments just looking at the human girl before him, as if he expected her to run at any moment. Though, maybe he was. They usually did. Except this time, something told him that she was the one, that he hadn´t made a mistake in spending more than two weeks trying to get her attention in anyway possible before she finally allowed herself to notice him._

_-Why, I am Mr. Rabbit, of course -he finally answered. Alice raised her eyebrows in amusement. A rabbit who called himself Mr. Rabbit?- And you, my dear girl, must help me._

_-Help you? -she asked incredulously- How? I don´t even know were I am, or if I am dreaming._

_-Dear Alice, you are definetely not dreaming, of that I can assure you -Mr. Rabbit calmed her- And, if you hadn´t noticed, where else could you be other than in Wonderland?_

_The blonde stared at him, confused. Wonderland? What was Wonderland? She didn´t know about a place that had a name like that. Although, in truth, se supposed the name was fitting. This land was full of wonders, after all. At least, everything that she had seen so far did. The mere thought of exploring this land made her feel giddy all over._

_-All right, then -she finally spoke- What did you need my help with?_

_Mr. Rabbit smiled._

Alice shook herself out of the memory. Reviving old memories was no good, especially when they would often trigger an anxiety or panic attack. Which meant nothing good for her, considering the state she was in. With a hand on her growing belly, the traveler got a grip of herself and faced the road ahead with determination.

_Wait a bit longer, my love. I´m almost there._


	3. Chapter Two

**_Storybrooke, Maine. Now._ **

Alice stared at the building in front of her from where she sat inside the car, fingers tapping nervously on her legs. As she did this, the blonde kept trying to come to terms with the fact that she had finally done it, she had arrived in Storybrooke and would be reunited with old friends -and old loves- within the next few hours.

Knowing this, the young traveler couldn´t help but feel slightly aprehensive of what would happen when the long-awaited reunion took place. Her biggest concern was, obviously, her husband´s reaction to her arrival. Alice was aware of everything that had happened in Storybrooke since the curse was cast twenty eight years ago, and not once had she allowed herself to forget about her love, about the man who had a hand in breaking the Evil Queen´s heart just so Rumplestiltskin could finally have his most desired monster. A plan which had irrevocably cost him everything that he once held dear.

Alice also remembered how angry she had been when she found. Her husband had donde everything to prevent her from finding out, but the traveler had found out nonetheless. She always did. Angry shouts, hurtful words and even a slap to the fase had been traded, and she regretted every single one of them. Alice could still picture the portal jumper´s mournful expresión, could still hear the never-ending apologies falling desperately from his lips. It broke her heart then, just as it did now.

Things got distant for a while. The blonde avoided Jefferson like the plague, and he stayed away from her for as long as she needed it, for he knew that trying to get her to speak to him constantly would be futile. Then, one day, Alice fainted in the middle of their cottage´s living room, falling limply to the floor and breaking the porcelain cup that she had been holding in the process. The blonde could faintly remember the sound of her husband´s frantic voice, and the calming words of their doctor friend from the Land Without Colour. She recalled waking up, confused and slightly put off by the blonde man´s presence in the house, only to come to face with the portal jumper´s concerned gaze, which only made her start to worry for something that she didn´t understand.

That day, both of them found out that the young woman was pregnant, and she had only fainted from stress. From that moment, it was as if the last few weeks hadn´t existed at all, and the sheer relief that they both felt had been palpable. They both apologized to each other and started preparing for the baby´s arrival right away. Even if it was months away at the time.

When Grace was born, Alice swore that she hadn´t been more happy in her life, and it was as if her whole world had suddenly stopped, and her newborn daughter was the only thing that mattered. Nevermind the pain that she had suffered while she was in labour, or the anxious thoughts that had come with being a mother for the first time. None of those things had been important then. Only her fragile daughter and the happy glint on her father´s eyes as he held her.

However, if there was one moment that Alice had carved into her memory like no other, it was when she was forced to leave them, taken from her safe haven while listening to the heart-wrenching cries of five-year-old Grace and the angry shouts and laments of Jefferson. In a matter of seconds, the Evil Queen had destroyed every moment of happiness that the traveler had ever felt, tearing her away from her family and thrusting her back to a life that she had left behind years before, in a land that had no magic. The same magic that she hadn´t used to defend herself because she had never been taught by anybody. The same magic that her sister would use in the future, to save the life of a son who she had given away when he was born because she wanted to give him his best chance.

Alice never saw them again, until now. She berated herself time and time again about not telling him the news of her second pregnancy, that which she had brought with her to Storybrooke. But, in a way, the blonde thought, perhaps it was for the best, for nothing is worse that knowing that your wife was taken away while pregnant, and never knowing if your child would survived. Or children, in this case.

Yes. Alice was seven months pregnant with twins. A boy and a girl, according to the woman who she had gone to two months prior to find out the sex of her babies. It was a miracle, really, that, after all this time, she would finally get to tell her husband and daughter the wonderful news, and, hopefully, live the past and its worse memories behind. Although, with the Queen of Hearts coming to Storybrooke, this would probably wouldn´t happen in a while.

One of her oldest friends, Reyna, had told her what had happened since the curse was broken and magic was brought back to the little town, from its inhabitants getting their memories back, to her sister and her mother travelling to the Enchanted Forest through Jefferson´s hat and destroying it in the process. Those idiots. Alice had loved that hat. Although, she supposed, she still had her own magical object to travel through the realms. But it really wasn´t the same.

With all this in mind, the younger Swan finally decided on leaving the car, taking the few bags that she had brought with her and entering the building as swiftly as possible -or as swiftly as a seven months pregnant woman could. She wasn´t stupid, the blonde knew that soon, everyone in town would notice the car she had arrived in, and a new face wasn´t exactly a welcomed sight in Storybrook. So, she had to find a way to meet Reyna and going to the outskirts of town to -finally- see Jefferson and her daughter before anyone found out about her. And by anyone, she meant her sister and the rest of the family.

With a determined nod of her head, Alice took the elevator to the third floor, where a brunette woman was standing in front of a wooden door with a golden plate on it, the letter _B_ written in the middle. The moment the metallic door opened, the same woman lifted her head, lips curling up in a wide smile.

-Alice! -she exclaimed happily.

Putting the bags she had carried all the way up on the floor, the blonde went to hug her friend instantly, closing her eyes as the brunette put her arms around her in return as well as she was able, considering the huge, round belly that stood between them.

-Reyna -she murmured, tears wanting to escape her eyes, though she managed to keep them at bay.

-Oh, god, it´s so good to see you -Reyna spoke in her ear.

Alice nodded, smiling tearfully at her as they parted.

-You too -she said, hands going unconsciously to her stomach.

Her friend noticed the action, eyes widening and mouth falling open.

-Good Lord, Alice. You look like you swallowed a freeking planet.

The traveler laughed heartily, a happy glint appearing in her eyes for the first time in months. And she was, indeed, happy, for she had just gotten reunited with one of her best friends, who she hadn´t seen in months.

-Well, yeah -she smiled- Although, technically, I swallowed _two_ planets.

-Wait, what? -Reyna´s overjoyed smile was replaced with a confused frown.

Alice rolled her eyes, amused.

-I´m having twins, you idiot -she teased.

The brunette´s mouth fell open for the second time in a few minutes.

-Twins? Since when? -she asked, still dumfounded.

The pregnant woman smiled again.

-A few weeks ago, I think. Boy and girl.

Reyna was shocked. She knew Alice was pregnant, she had known since she first made contact with her after she successfuly stole one of her mother´s precious magical objects from their homeland without her knowledge. She just never expected the part about the two babies.

-God, two Jeffersons -she muttered to herself- Two mini hatters running around the place. What the hell?

-Shut up! -Alice shushed her teasingly- I´ll tell you everything, I swear, but let me sit down first. My back is killing me.

Her friend shook herself out of her thoughts as soon as she spoke, helping Alice with her bags and opening the door to her place. Making a gentle motion with her hand, she gestured the blonde towards the living room.

-Sure, sorry. Get inside. I´ll get you something to drink and then you can tell, me all about your trip to Storybrooke.

And so she did. For the next half an hour, Alice told her everything that had happened to her back in Boston, and though she hid it very well, Reyna knew that there was one very specific matter that was eating away at her friend. In truth, the young lawyer had expected Alice to ask about _him_ the moment they stepped through the door, but she had, surprisingly, managed to keep from speaking about that for the entire time. Reyna knew it wouldn´t be long before she would, though, so she decided to do it for her when they paused to sip their respective drinks.

-Go on, then -she spoke knowingly- Ask.

Alice´s hand froze around the glass of water she was holding. Slowly, she glanced at Reyna and wasn´t really surprised to see a teasing glint in her eye. With a sheepish smile, the blonde leaned back on her seat and spoke hesitantly,

-How…? -she began, laying wringing her hands together- How is he? Is he…is he good?

Reyna smiled.

-He´s as fine as he can be, given the circumstances.

At her friend´s understanding nod, she continued.

-He just got reunited with Grace. The poor man was afraid that your little girl would blame him for breaking his promise, but your nephew managed to convince him to see her.

Alice swallowed. She knew how difficult it had been for her husband, knew that the twenty eight years of painful memories had been absolute torture for him. It only added to her already skyrocketing guilt.

Reyna must have seen this, for she tried to distract her by telling her more.

-Your mother and sister just got back from the Enchanted Forest. Their friends are holding a party tonight to celebrate it. My mother is invited.

At the blonde´s look of doubt, the brunette rolled her eyes.

-Emma invited her, for Henry.

That made sense, of course, but Alice knew that it wouldn´t sit well with the others. Regina had been willing to left them behind in order to avoid letting Cora come through the same portal. However, Henry had once again managed to convince her otherwise, to make her prove that she really was changing.

-You should go see them -Reyna interrupted her thoughts- I´ll go with you, Henry wants me to come. And Tiara will be there.

Alice´s smile at the mention of her other friend dimmed as she let her thought wander. It wasn´t because she didn´t want to see them, she already knew she would have to talk to them sooner and later. No. The traveler knew that before she did that, she would have to go to the outskirts of town, where Jefferson´s mansión was. And though she was really, really happy about talking to them, her fear of rejection was clearly holding her back, making her doubt if her decision to come to Storybrooke had been for the best. Aparently, Reyna noticed too.

-Hey -she spoke.

The blonde raised her eyes to meet those of her friend´s.

-You need to go speak with him. Not only for them, but for you. You´re going to have your babies in no time, and they deserve to know that you are alive and not lost on another realm like they believed. You have the chance to be happy with your family again, so take it. It doesn´t matter if it goes wrong, you have to at least try. We´ll deal with Cora when the time comes. For now, concentrate on your family. Live a little.

Alice pondered over what Reyna had said, though, in truth, she had made her decision before the brunette had finished speaking. She was right, as always. Jefferson and Grace should know that she was alive, they should know that their little family of three wouldn´t be so little in a few weeks, and, most of all, they deserved the chance to be happy together, just like they were before she was taken away. And this time, Alice would make sure that their happiness would last for as long as they wanted it to.

Her mind made up, the traveler stood up and thanked Reyna for her help, promising to text her as soon as she could.

It was time to see her family.


End file.
